recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olive oil
About olive oil Olive oil is a vegetable oil obtained from the fruit of the Olive tree (Olea europaea L.), a traditional tree crop of the Mediterranean Basin. It is used in cooking, cosmetics, soaps and as a fuel for traditional oil lamps. Olive oil is regarded as a healthful dietary oil because of its high content of monounsaturated fat (mainly Oleic acid) and polyphenols. Grades of olive oil * Extra-virgin olive oil comes from virgin oil production only, contains no more than 0.8% acidity, and is judged to have a superior taste. Extra virgin olive oil accounts for less than 10% of oil in many producing countries. It is used on salads, added at the table to soups and stews and for dipping. * Virgin olive oil comes from virgin oil production only, has an acidity less than 2%, and is judged to have a good taste. * Pure olive oil. Oils labeled as pure olive oil or olive oil are usually a blend of refined and virgin production oil. * Olive oil is a blend of virgin and refined production oil, of no more than 1.5% acidity. It commonly lacks a strong flavor. * Olive-pomace oil is refined pomace olive production oil possibly blended with some virgin production oil. It is fit for consumption, but may not be described simply as olive oil. Olive-pomace oil is rarely sold at retail; it is often used for certain kinds of cooking in restaurants. * Lampante oil is olive oil not suitable as food; lampante comes from olive oil's long-standing use in oil-burning lamps. Lampante oil is mostly used in the industrial market. * Refined olive oil is the olive oil obtained from virgin olive oils by refining methods that do not lead to alterations in the initial glyceridic structure. It has a free acidity, expressed as oleic acid, of not more than 0.3 grams per 100 grams (0.3%) and its other characteristics correspond to those fixed for this category in this standard. This is obtained by refining virgin olive oils with a high acidity level and/or organoleptic defects that are eliminated after refining. Over 50% of the oil produced in the Mediterranean area is of such poor quality that it must be refined to produce an edible product. Note that no solvents have been used to extract the oil but it has been refined with the use of charcoal and other chemical and physical filters. An obsolete equivalent is "pure olive oil". Olive oil in Pakistani cuisine Olive oil is used extensively in salads in Pakistani cooking. Olive oil is considered to be healthy because it contains a high concentration of monounsaturated fat, which researchers have identified as a fat that assists in reducing levels of LDL, or bad cholesterol in the human body. Olive oil can be stored in a dry, dark area of the kitchen and should not be exposed to excessive heat. Bottled oils can be kept for a year before they begin to loose their flavor. Category:Oils and cooking sprays Category:Pakistani Food Glossary